Windtunnel Chat
8/3/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Nitrogear Kick-Off Swiftblade It's been a while since Nitrogear's been in Polyhex. He figures it's high time he gets some training in. As Nitrogear enters the top of the wind shaft, he sees Kick-Off on a ledge overlooking the tall structure. "Hey Comrade," Nitrogear calls out. "Better be careful, wouldn't want you to fall." Nitrogear says, stopping to chat with Kick-Off. Kick Off had been staring into the debts when the voice jarred him out. The Gladiator stirred and turns to focus up at the flying Nitrogear "Comrade?” he replies simply, as though questioning his status as such. "I will be careful, if it matters to you." Swiftblade had just come out of the barracks and sees a bit of a conversation budding. Gently she flies upwards, not bothering to transform. "Hello," she greets them both with a slight smile and polite nod. Nitrogear smiles at Kick off. With a nod, Nitrogear affirms. "Of course, Comrade. You don't remember me?" Nitrogear asks with a smile. The gray mech extends a hand to Kick-Off in greeting. As Swiftblade flies up in her robot mode, Nitrogear greets her with a warm smile. "Greetings to you too, Comrade! First I meet up with an old friend Kick off, now I get to meet you. Must be my lucky cycle." Nitrogear laughs, "I am Nitrogear." Kick Off does not smile back. He was somewhat of a grump. The hand is stared at, and then he replies "No, I really do not. All you seekers look somewhat similar." he explains. A deliberate insult to those he had to cozy up to? He always did cross the line "I am not his friend, femme." he adds after Nitrogear’s' comment "I am however, called Kick Off now." The young femme sits herself on the ledge that Kick-Off is looking over. "And I am Swiftblade," she says. "Pleased to meet you both." Then she tilts her head to the side and considers Kick Off's comment. "Well, I suppose some of us look alike, in shape at least, but we're usually colored quite differently. Though black and purple seem to be used a lot." She's not purple at all, except where her De Nitrogear huffs and retracts his hand. "So that is how it is, huh, Comrade? Fine." Nitrogear crosses his arms across his chest. Nitrogear is generally friendly to his companions - but since Kick-Off gave him the cold shoulder, Nitrogear seems content to return the favor. "See if I come watch you fight at the Pits." With that, Nitrogear turns his attention to Swiftblade and looks.. thoughtful. "Hm, Comrade Swiftblade." He accesses his databanks, "Yes, I seem to remember meeting you somewhere before. I cannot recall where." "I could care less, Sir." responds Kick Off, using a respectful title despite his attitude. He then focuses upon Swiftblade, and nods "Yes, however I have other things to do than remember the color combinations of each of you. I know the most important ones, and if I have to, I will learn others through necessity or force." Swiftblade gives Nitrogear a little smile. "That's alright. We do all look similar after all. And there are lots of us. Or we wouldn't be an army." Then she peers at Kick Off. "You fight in the Pits?" she asks, curious. His rudeness doesn't seem to even dent her mood. "Yes I do. I am an indentured pit fighter. " replies Kick off, turning to focus on her with blue optics under the heavy combat mask. He folds his arms again. "One of the more longer-living ones, currently." Swiftblade shakes her head briefly. "I don't understand what you mean by indentured," she says. Discussion of the Pits wasn't really high priority for her teachers to teach. Nitrogear holds his demeanor like he should - that of higher status then Kick-Off. "Then I guess you will not care when I defeat you again. But enough of that talk, we are in the presence of a femme." Nitrogear smiles over to Swiftblade in return to hers. "Very true, Comrade. So which trine are you assigned to? I typically go out with whoever, but it's been mostly Comrade Slipstream. I have heard Comrade Starscream has been in Polyhex lately so hopefully I will see him again soon." It seems Nitrogear knows the air commander fondly. Swiftblade makes an 'oh' face. "What did you do to be a slave?" she asks, the concept still a bit strange to her mental process. Everyone she had met so far seemed to be here by design, either because they joined on their own terms or were created to BE a Decepticon, like she was. Then she looks up at Nitrogear. "Oh, I'm not in a Trine yet, but I might be one with Slipstream soon," she says. "We just have to work a bit more together to make sure it is a good fit," she adds brightly. She seems hopeful. Kick Off simply falls silent, but his blue optics narrow as he stared hard at Swiftblade. He then unfolds his arm "I would rather not say." he states simply, saying nothing to Nitrogear on the topic of his previous defeat. Nitrogear nods in response to Swiftblade. "Comrade Slipstream is very effective. And quite a good friend of mine. She has fairly effective combat tactics as well." Nitrogear thinks fairly highly of her, as he should. "How about you, Comrade? Do you have any good moves you would like to show me?" "Alright," Swiftblade says to Kick Off. "Do you want to tell me what kind of fighting you do then?" she asks, looking for a topic he /does/ feel like talking about. She nods to Nitrogear. "Oh, I like Slipstream," she says. "But getting along with someone doesn't always mean fighting styles and tactics complement each other." She considers the last question. "I don't know about good," she says. "I'm still improving." Unlike many other seekers, especially those of the Command Trine, she has a good dose of humility. "Melee and alternate mode combat mostly. Pit fighting, cage fighting, whatever they want me to do." responds Kick Off simply as he listens to the conversation. Nitrogear smiles. "Good. While it may be true that fighting styles and tactics may not be complimentary it is always good to like who you are with, Comrade. I try to get along with everyone. Mine are not the best either, and Kick-Off here would likely destroy me in the Pits since I'm out of practice since winning the Tron Games. Would you care to spar sometime, Comrade Swiftblade?" Nitrogear asks casually, looking over at her. "I was designed for melee fighting," Swiftblade says with a bit of a smile. "Though Skywarp seems to think it's a waste." She frowns briefly. Then she straightens her posture a bit and nods to Nitrogear. "I always look forward to any opportunity to make myself better." "Skywarp would." remarks Kick Off "There are times and places for melee, but there are also times and places for ranged combat." he states to both of them. Nitrogear laughs heartily. "Comrade Skywarp hasn't received a punch to the face. He should have been there in the audience when I knocked out Comrade Starscream in the final match during the Tron games. Now that was a fight, Comrade. I like using a simple boxing stance, and my work on the ground needs a lot of.. well, work. I am glad to hear that you enjoy training as much as I do, Comrade." Swiftblade nods to Kick Off. "Well, my creator had certain specific ideas in mind," she says. "Though I'm better with twin sword fighting," she says, patting the blades she wears. "But I think it's handy to be able to fight even if you're left with almost nothing but your wits," she says earnestly. Kick-Off is quiet as the two talk once more, and nods at Swiftblade "It can easily mean the difference between victory and defeat." he agrees, begrudgingly Nitrogear nods, "That it does. I should get going, Comrade Swiftblade. I hope to spar with you soon." He waves at Swiftblade before looking like he's ready to descend the wind tunnel towards the lower level of Polyhex. Swiftblade gives Kick Off a long, thoughtful look, but all she says is, "Victory is the goal of any army, isn't it?" She nods to Nitrogear. "I look forward to it!" she agrees brightly. "It was good to speak with you again." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nitrogear's LogsCategory:Kick-Off's LogsCategory:Swiftblade's Logs